


He Knew

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “....I didn’t meet up with them, that I promise,” Kensei whispered, not a single bit of heat in his voice. “...I felt like that spark between us was dying, Shu. We...we just aren’t what we used to be.”
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei & Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IraIra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraIra/gifts).



> IraIra's prompt: 
> 
> something with cheating Kensei and hurt Shuhei? it would be good to see them try to work it out Thannnnkkkkk you! I can't wait to be kicked in the feels!

Marriages were challenging. Duh. But everything in life was a rollercoaster ride. At least, that’s what Shuhei kept trying to remind himself with each time he glanced down at his laptop screen, staring at the deceitful messages. For the past hour he’d just been shell-shocked, startled that it was actually possible that Kensei would be so keen to go behind his back and try cheating with another. But as the clock on the wall ticked away, Shuhei slowly started to feel again, to feel tingling in his body and in his mind. It was an aching sensation that led to his further lingering thoughts. He was wallowing in his own pain, and drowning further with each, single thought.    
  
He only really registered the passing of time when the door unlocked and clicked shut. Shuhei didn’t look back, to note with his own eyes who had made their arrival. But he did see the reflection of his eyes on the screen. Somehow his eyes burrowed into his own, and it rocked Hisagi even further. It was as if it triggered a domino effect.    
  
“I’m home.” Kensei broke the silence, and turned the light on. Strange, he didn’t expect his husband to leave himself in the dark. “Hey...Shu?” He raised an eyebrow, tugging at the cord of his tie, before looping it off and letting the fabric drop to the ground. It was a soundless motion, but his footsteps towards his lover made up for it.    
  
“.....” The fact that normally loud man fell quiet so quickly singled only one thing. He was seeing what was over Shuhei’s shoulders and somehow, all he could do was breathe. Shuhei was almost relieved there were no proclaimed excuses, or harsh words spat his way. All there was, was a shared moment as Shuhei finally caught up, and found himself finally on the same page as his precious, dear  _ sinful _ lover.    
  
“...ask away Shu.” Kensei murmured, hands loosely hanging at his sides. He sounded almost robotic, as if it was a command from elsewhere, maybe from a higher power demanding that he speak up and crack away at the wall rapidly forming between them.    
  
“....I don’t know what to ask, or where to start.” Aching emotion dripped from every single pronounced word that slipped from those trembling lips, but even then Shuhei didn’t give Kensei the right to see his face as he slowly fell apart at the seams.    
  
“....I didn’t meet up with them, that I promise,” Kensei whispered, not a single bit of heat in his voice. “...I felt like that spark between us was dying, Shu. We...we just aren’t what we used to be.”    
  
“So…” Shuhei slowly turned in his seat, hands clenching the fabric of his jeans as he laid eyes on the older of the two. “Instead of telling me this, of trying to work things out, you turned to emotional cheating?”    
  
“...” Kensei let out a shaky breath before finally speaking up again. “...Yeah.”    
  
“....where do we go from here Kensei?”    
  
“Wherever you want to go.”    
  
“......I’ve known you for too long, Kensei, for me to be able to just easily cut you out of my life and god,” Shuhei laughed weakly, a shudder running through his form. “I can’t live without you Kensei...you know that. Do you still love me in there somewhere?” He asked, tapping a finger against his husband’s chest.    
  
“I do, kid...I know it doesn’t sound like it...but I do.” He whispered right back, watching as Shuhei dropped his hand back into his lap.    
  
“....Sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow, we’ll talk about this. Marriage counseling for starters. If...if we can make that work...if I can learn to trust you again, and you to feel that spark again...then...then... “ Shuhei trailed off, unable to finish his thought.    
  
“Yeah...I get it.” Kensei paused, unsure what to say or do next, but finally he spared Shuhei any more stress by turning around, returning back to the living room he had just come from.    
  
Shuhei sighed shakily and dropped his head down into his lap.  _ Shit...was he making the right choice? Guess only time would tell.  _


End file.
